


Night Terror

by orphan_account



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Night Terrors, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adam has a night terror and Dom comforts him.I love these two together so much!I wish that more shippers of this paring would write fics here.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 10





	Night Terror

Adam woke up screaming in a cold sweat his brown eyes darted around the room looking in each dark corner he could barely breath he felt like something was pressing his chest down.

Adams screams of terror woke up Dom who was sleeping soundly next to him "whats wrong sugar plum," he asked groggly as he sat up in bed and rubed the sleep out of his big green eyes.

Adam couldnt speak he just sat up in bed with a look of terror on his face Dom didnt know what to do this was the first time Adam had done something like this.

"Darling its allright I am right here,"Dom spoke softly as he wraped his arms around Adam's torso pulling him into a hug.

"Teeth are my teeth still there,"Adam stammred as he flailed his arms up around his face and mouth. "Yes baby your teeth are still there they are so pretty and perfect,"Dom cooed. 

Adam breathed slowly and began to calm down he fell back onto the bed while Dom fell back with him still holding him tight.

"Its ok darling I am right here and I wont let anything harm you,"Dom spoke sweetly as he placed a kiss on his lovers bearded face.

Adam held Dom tighter as he closed his eyes and tried to calm down, after about 30 minutes or so Adam had finaly completly calmed himself.

"Thank you so much for being there for me darling sorry if I scared you I sometimes have night terrors, "Adam spoke.

"Its allright baby I will always be there for you,"Dom said in a sweet tone as he pressed a kiss on top of Adams forhead hugging him close.

END


End file.
